


Safe Now

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin's childhood was fucked up, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Qui-Gon Lives, Set right after TPM basically, past rape of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Anakin's childhood was fucked up. He misunderstands what he catches Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan doing one night.





	Safe Now

Obi-Wan quickly threw on a robe. “I’ve got to talk to him. That wasn’t a normal reaction to something like this, was it?”

Qui-Gon shook his head, picking himself up from where he’d landed. “No, disgust, embarrassment, curiosity, all normal. Rage, fear, and telepathically throwing me across the room are definitely not.”

“Stay here.”Obi-wan said. Qui-Gon nodded.

Obi-Wan stepped into the common area of their living space and spotted Anakin curled up in the corner, crying softly. He quickly crossed the room to the boy and sat down beside him.

“Anakin, are you ok?” Anakin looked up and all but threw himself into Obi-Wan’s arms.

“He hurt you! Why would he hurt you? You said he loved you!” Anakin sobbed into Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“Anakin, Qui-Gon wasn’t hurting me.”

“Yes he was! He had his cock in you! He was fucking you! That hurts!”

Obi-Wan froze for a moment. He stroked Anakin’s hair lightly. “Anakin, has someone done that do you?” Anakin nodded into Obi-Wan’s shoulder and started sobbing more openly. “Back on Tatooine?” Anakin nodded again. “Anakin, can you...can you tell me when it started?”

“Four years.” Was all the boy could mumble out.

Obi-Wan wanted to scream and curse, but he didn’t. That would have scared Anakin. He held the sobbing boy for several minutes, rubbing his back. When Anakin started to calm down a bit Obi-Wan spoke again. “Ani, do you want to take a walk with me for a bit?”

Anakin wiped his face on his sleeve and whimpered. “Yes, please.”

“Ok, I’m going to put on some clothes and we’ll go for a walk ok. I’ll be back in just a minute.” Obi-Wan promised. Anakin nodded as he sniffled and Obi-Wan slowly unlatched the boy and stood. Once he’d reentered his and Qui-Gon’s room and the door was shut he started getting dressed.

“He needs to see a Soul-Healer as soon as possible.” Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon in barely more than a whisper. He didn’t want Anakin to overhear. “He’s been raped, a lot.” Qui-Gon nodded understanding the boy’s reaction now. “Four years, Qui! He was fucking five when is started! I’m taking him for a walk to calm down and talk a bit. I’m not sure when we’ll be back.”

Qui-Gon kissed him lightly. “I’ll make him an appointment for the first thing tomorrow. We’ll get him through this.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked in silence until they reached the lake. It was late and the only other Jedi they’d see had been Mace, who had turned down another hallway when Obi-Wan shook his head while resting his arm on Anakin’s shoulder. Once they were at the lake they found a comfortable spot and sat down.

“Ani, I’m going to talk about what happened tonight and a little bit about what happened to you in the past. You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to ok?”

Anakin nodded, staring at his lap and absentmindedly pulling at the grass.

“First, Ani, Qui-Gon was not hurting me. He never has hurt me and never will hurt me. He won’t hurt you either. Do you understand?” Anakin looked confused but nodded. Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “What happened to you is called rape. The people who did that do you were breaking the law. They hurt you.” Anakin nodded again. “You’re safe now. Do you feel safe?”

“With you.” Anakin mumbled quietly.

“Good because I love you Ani and I’m never going to let someone hurt you like that again. Neither will Qui-Gon. We’re here to keep you safe.”

“But he was hurti-raping you.” Anakin used the new word he’d learned.

“He wasn’t, Ani. What we were doing is called sex.” Anakin frowned, confused again. “Sex is something that two, or more, adults sometimes do because it feels good. I know it looked like rape to you but there’s a difference. I love Qui-Gon very much and sex is one of the ways adults show love for other adults. We both enjoy it. The difference, Ani, is that I want to have sex with Qui-Gon, he doesn’t hurt me, and if I said ‘stop’ or ‘no’ he would stop.”

“They didn’t stop.” Anakin started crying again and Obi-Wan drew him into his arms. “They never stopped.”

“I know. I know.” He rubbed Anakin’s back. “That’s why it was rape. You didn’t want it and you are too young.”

“I was scared. He was on top of you. I thought he was hurting you.”

“I understand why that was scary to you. It’s ok to be scared, no matter what Master Yoda says. You just have to talk about your fears. Would you be willing to talk to a Soul-Healer”

“What’s that?” Anakin sniffled.

“Soul-Healers help heal the hurts that are in our minds and our hearts. Just like regular Healers heal the hurts on our bodies. I could stay with you when you see the Soul-Healer if that would help.” Anakin nodded. “Ok, we’ll go tomorrow.” Anakin nodded again more slowly. “You’re tired.” Another nod. “Let’s get you to bed ok? Anakin would you feel safer if you could lock your door so no one not even Qui-Gon or me could come in unless you let us in?”

“Yes.” Anakin yawned as they stood to make their way back to their rooms. Once there Obi-Wan showed Anakin how to lock and unlock his door and explained that only in the case of an emergency like a fire would he or Qui-Gon be able to get in. Obi-Wan felt the boy fall deep asleep moments later as he slipped into bed next to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon wrapped his arms about Obi-Wan .

“He said he’ll go to the Soul-Healer.”

“Good.”

“Who the hell looks as a five year old and…” Obi-Wan sighed with frustration. “I talked to him about the difference between rape and sex. I don’t think he understands it completely but it’s a start.”

“We’ll just be careful around him. At least until he feels a bit better.”

“I taught him to use the lock.”

“Good, he needs somewhere that’s just his.”

“He didn’t talk about what happened to him. He just said they never stopped when he said to. How could someone do that? I know how. I’ve seen the horrors this galaxies has to offer, but still.”

“Did you tell him about what happened on Muyliv?”

Obi-Wan sighed heavily and lay his head on Qui-Gon’s chest. “No. I will, someday, probably soon.”

“He won’t feel so alone.” Qui-Gon started playing with his hair.

“It’s not the same, Qui, it was one time and I was twenty. At least I knew what was happening to me.”

“Do you remember how you told me you felt after it?”

Obi-Wan nodded, still laying on Qui-Gon. “Broken.”

“He doesn’t see you as broken. If he knew it’d help how he sees himself, but it’s up to you. It’s you choice whether you tell him or when you tell him.”

Obi-Wan hummed. “We have to get his mother out of there.”

“I’ve already started the planning.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
